


Making plans

by Bit_of_sparkle



Series: Twists and Turns [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: After their shock kiss, Ellie gets ready for her first official date with Alex. Those closest to her offer her both outfit advice and a hug, before she meets her prince outside.





	Making plans

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! Still unsure as to how many parts there will be, but I really want to explore this lovely relationship!

Making plans

Ellie

"Lucy please..... I don't know how late..... Yes You can have my wine in the fridge.... Luce I need an answer..... Thank you bloody hell... Yes see you later"

Finally she had a babysitter, Tom was certain he could take care of young Fred but Ellie barely trusted him with his IPad let alone a toddler.

She told Lucy it was for a conference to discuss some changes to the legal system... The less she knew the better.

She had an hour to get ready after feeding the boys.... One hour, 60 minutes.... Two episodes of Corrie... To make herself look amazing.

She sent Beth a watts app with a photo of the little black dress, black heels combo. Making Beth aware of this date earlier in the day, was one of Ellie's best moves, She wanted Beth's approval and more importantly advice. Beth had been more than cool with the date and had suggested the little black dress.

Ellie looked at herself in the mirror, this was the first time she had felt nervous about meeting a guy, her make up was done and her hair was down. Joe had never told her how nice she looked and she felt her confidence had drained away with every waking moment she was with him. She was so lost in thought when Tom knocked.

"Mum, I was thinking.... Holy shit, you look nice" she smiled when he realised what he had said, "I mean, yeah you look kinda cool, in that dress... So yeah"

"Language" she said through her smile, "Tom, I want you to know whatever happens in the future, you and Fred are my world, nothing and no one comes between that okay?"

Ellie knew the boys had no idea about the date, but when they did find out, she wanted them to know nothing was going to change. She stroked his cheek and he scrunched his face in disgust.

"Yeah I know, whatever it is your going to - have fun, and even though Aunty Lucy is here, we all know I'm in charge"

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk downstairs to see to a very rushed and clearly excited Lucy.

"Those Fu... Bloody traffic lights, some wanker just..." Lucy paused as she saw Ellie proceed down the stairs, "you look amazing, like proper amazing.... El.... Heads are gonna turn tonight"

"Luce it's just a conference, nothing too exciting"

"Ellie, you are gonna be surrounded by gorgeous professionals, i hardly call that boring"

Ellie laughed. She wasn't going to be surrounded by loads of professionals just one very hot, Scottish one. It was at that point she got the text.

"Hi, I'm down the corner of Gaddis Road, not sure if you wanted the boys or Lucy to see me? xx"

Trying to ignore the two kisses that he sent her, she made it seem very formal to the three family members staring at her wide smile.

"Right I'm off, I will see you in a bit" she had planned a short exit, with little interruptions.

"You want a lift?" Lucy asked as she touched the door handle to leave.

"No it's lovely out there, I will walk it, no problem". She blew kisses as she exited, trying to walk as fast as she could in heels. Lucy wasn't stupid and she could feel her sisters eyes on her 4 houses away.

Hardy was in the car when he saw her, his eyes wandered up and down her body as she smiled sweetly and adjusted her skirt.

"Wanker" she smiled as she entered the car.

"Nice to see you too" he said sarcastically "it's been 15 seconds and I've already pissed you off"

"I saw you looking" Her smile ruined her sarcasm

"I can't help it, you look amazing... More than amazing, you look hot, really hot and I'm not gonna apologise for checking out my very gorgeous date"

"Hot?" She giggled, "you don't look bad yourself, nice to see you without a tie, you always look like your going to arrest me" she giggled.

She settled back in the seat as he put the car in drive, with no clue of what Hardy had planned, she found herself relax. He wasn't Joe, she wasn't the Ellie she hated being, she was finally free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and to those who read through to the end! Means so so much! Would love to hear your feedback!


End file.
